Come After Me
by Titou Moony
Summary: Traduction! Elle voulait simplement partir, tout laisser derrière elle… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter sans lui dire au revoir, elle devait le voir une dernière fois… C’est difficile d’aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas en retour! RemusGinny


**

* * *

**

**Come After Me**

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

* * *

****

**_Auteur:_****_ KeeperOfTheMoon_**_ (je vous conseille tous ses one-shot tous plus magiques les uns que les autres…ça a été très difficile pour moi de savoir lequel j'allais traduire!)_

**_Traductrice:_****_ Titou Moony._**

**_Résumé:_**_ Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était partir; laisser derrière elle son passé, tout les mensonges, les faux baisers et lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter sans un au revoir, elle devait le voir une dernière fois…C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas en retour. RL/GW_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ vous vous doutez bien que rien ne m'appartient… L'Univers et les personnages appartient à **JKR** et l'histoire à **KeeperOfTheMoon**…je traduis seulement par besoin de faire partager les magnifiques fics que je lis, pas pour l'argent ou la gloire…;o) (manquerait plus que ça…é.è)_

**_Dédicace:_**_ aux revieweurs de TWWO pour Mon Caprice! ;o) J'ai pu dépasser les cents reviews sur TWWO donc...one-shot! ;-p j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci pour vos reviews! (o;_

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

* * *

_"Je- Bonjour…"_

Les sous-verres des cadres photos firent beaucoup de bruit quand ils rencontrèrent le sol et elle tressaillit, souhaitant intérieurement qu'elle ne soit pas si pressée. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse et où qu'elle aille, elle se détesterait pour effrayer des gens dans leurs photos et pour détruire de si belles images. Mais, en réalité, elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça maintenant.

_"Ne viens pas ici, Ginny," _

Ses yeux firent un rapide tour d'horizon, cherchant dans la chambre vide des affaires restantes. Les murs étaient vidés de toutes ses images, et même celles que la fille de Bill et Fleur avaient dessiné avaient été mises dans la malle. Tous ses vêtements et robes étaient dans sa valise aussi, avec quelques plumes et parchemins.

_"C'est ce qui est faux, nous," _

Une vieille boite à chaussures était placée en haut de la malle, remplie de vieilles lettres et photos de ses amis et de sa famille. Les nombreux animaux empaillés qu'elle avait étaient placés sur son lit, avec sa lettre d'adieu pour sa famille. Elle avait tout… Finalement, elle était prête à quitter cet endroit. Elle était sortie de Poudlard, avait dix-huit ans…c'était légal.

"Tu ne comprends pas? Ginny- Tu n'es pas stupide, ne t'appelle pas comme ça!"

Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres et elle ferma la malle, s'assurant bien qu'elle était verrouillée. Saisissant la poignée de la malle, elle la glissa hors du lit, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle ne racle pas sur le sol, pour ne pas réveiller sa famille. Non, réveiller sa famille serait un cauchemar…

_"Tu ne peux plus venir ici… Ca n'est pas 'bien'…"_

"Au revoir," murmura-t-elle à la chambre, les mots semblants étrangers.

Cette pièce, qui fut l'un des bureaux du Numéro 12 Place Grimaud, avait été transformée en ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu d'une chambre. Les murs étaient verts anis et Ron plaisantait toujours en disant que c'était pire que sa chambre au Terrier. Tous ses souvenirs récents, des dernières quatre années, étaient dans cette pièce….

_"Ginny, ne pars pas sans me laisser m'expliquer!"_

Ses longues discussions la nuit avec Hermione, quand elle s'était disputée avec Ron et Harry, quand elle avait consolé George à propos des filles, et quand Percy était finalement revenu à la maison…Comment elle lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le nez… Tout s'était passé dans cette pièce.

"Je suis un loup-garou et j'ai deux fois ton âge –c'est le problème! Tu penses que tout est pour le mieux mais tu as seulement dix-sept ans! Je ne peux- Je ne t'aime pas comme tu veux que je le fasse,"

Même son premier baiser avec lui…avec Remus. Mordant sa lèvre, elle traîna sa malle jusqu'à la seule chandelle de la pièce, souffla dessus, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Cela prit seulement un moment pour que la lumière de la lune s'infiltre dans la chambre.

_"Ne fais pas ça- Je sais que tu me détestes, je sais…"_

La fumée de la chandelle éteinte flotta dans l'air tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, sa chambre ; elle la quittait en planifiant de ne jamais revenir. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, après un dernier regard enveloppant la pièce.

_"Je ne vais pas te laisser seule tant que tu ne m'auras pas laisser parler, tu ne peux pas juste te cacher dans ta chambre et ne pas comprendre mon point de vue! Ne claque pas la porte- Ginny, ouvre la porte,"_

Et tandis qu'elle marchait à travers l'étroit couloir, ses pieds ne récoltant plus de poussière à chaque marche comme autrefois, elle pouvait sentir une douleur diffuse dans sa poitrine. Agrippant sa malle plus fermement, elle repoussa la peine loin d'elle. Et, maintenant qu'elle était entrain de partir, qu'allait-elle faire?

_"Je ne te déteste pas, c'est simplement que je ne veux pas que tu sois…blessée. Oui, je sais que tu penses que c'est…terrible en ce moment, mais c'est mieux que ça se passe plus tôt que plus tard. Ginny, s'il te plait ouvre la porte,"_

Tu peux fuir loin de ta vie, c'est la partie la plus facile, mais c'est ce que tu fais quand tu finis par te retrouver quelque part qui est le plus difficile. Elle voulait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau passé, un nouveau futur… Un où elle n'aimerait pas un homme qui ne l'aime pas en retour et où elle n'aurait pas failli tuer l'un de ses meilleurs amis alors qu'elle était une naïve petite fille.

_"S'il te plait, ne pleures pas. Je peux t'entendre d'ici, ne nie pas ça- Bonjour, Harry. J-Je ne peux pas partir…Je sais qu'elle doit comprendre. Elle doit comprendre! Je- d'accord, Ginny, je reviendrai,"_

Elle voulait juste être capable de se dire que quand elle avait onze ans elle n'était pas tombé amoureuse du diable. Qu'elle avait eu des béguins comme une enfant, comme n'importe quelle autre fille qu'elle connaissait, que l'un d'eux n'avait pas été un héros, et l'autre un homme de deux fois son âge.

_Elle était à nouveau seule…_

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait oublié Tom, que les mots de Remus ne la blesseraient pas, qu'elle était forte et brave et qu'elle ne pleurait pas la nuit… Mais elle le faisait et tout semblait la blesser. Remus avait une sorte d'emprise sur elle et elle détestait ça.

Et elle devait le voir, au moins voir ce qu'il faisait, une dernière fois…Il était minuit passé et il devait probablement dormir mais c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelque…confirmation qu'il soit encore là.

"Où vas-tu?" quelqu'un parla d'une voix rauque derrière elle et elle sursauta.

Une forme émergea des ombres, ses cheveux châtains clairs décoiffés tombant devant ses yeux comme si il les avait agrippés dans ses mains durant des heures. De sombres cercles sous ses yeux gris, son visage soudainement semblant plus vieux, plus fatigué.

Mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle se força à respirer. Elle avait voulu le voir, elle venait juste de penser ça, donc elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant! Lâchant légèrement la poignée de la malle elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Je pars," répondit-elle et elle trouva que sa voix était cassée à force d'avoir pleuré.

Son visage, remarqua-elle, sembla s'effondrer à ses mots et elle ressentit une pointe d'espoir. Peut-être, juste peut-être, lui avait-il menti…

"Oh" dit-il. "Tu fuis?"

'Fuir, oui, te fuir', pensa-t-elle, presque effrayée par ses propres pensées. Remus la regarda fixement.

"Je pars, c'est tout ce qui importe, non?" dit-elle et elle reprit sa malle.

S'il la suivait, si il se préoccupait assez… elle avait appris ça à travers toutes ces années. Quand Hermione et Ron se disputaient, ou Harry avec n'importe quelle fille avec laquelle il sortait, ou quand sa mère et son père avaient une dispute…même avec Tonks et Rogue, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, à la fin.

Se détournant brusquement, elle commença à descendre le couloir, soudainement ravie que le corridor soit si long.

"Ca n'est pas juste!" cria-t-il derrière elle.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres avant de mourir. Tournant la tête, sa chevelure rousse volant derrière elle, elle vit qu'il marchait vers elle.

"Tu t'en fous," répondit-elle, ses yeux rétrécissant comme ils faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils se disputaient. "Quel est le problème? Tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Je ne dois pas t'aimer pour me préoccuper de toi," répondit Remus, plaçant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

"Alors dans quelle relation sommes-nous? Sommes-nous juste des amis, Remus?" cracha-t-elle.

"Ginny…" murmura-t-il légèrement, fermant ses yeux pendant une brève seconde. ''Tu sais que ça n'aurait pas marché, tu ne m'as jamais laissé expliquer."

''Ca aurait fonctionné," et, soudainement, sa voix était petite et fragile. "Si tu avais essayé, ça aurait marché."

Sentant les larmes monter, elle arracha son épaule de la prise de Remus et commença à suivre le couloir à nouveau.

"Personne essaie de travailler pour que les choses marchent avec moi! Tout le monde me tue, tous les jours. Toujours," Ginny arrêta, voyant qu'elle était en haut des escaliers.

"Je ne suis pas Tom Jedusor, Ginny," murmura Remus derrière elle mais elle l'entendit.

Elle fit demi-tour et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, mais Ginny ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se brouiller à nouveau. Remus ne savait rien…Il ne l'aimait pas, elle était dans le faux, encore. Quelle importance?

"Comment saurais-tu? Tu m'as utilisée, juste comme lui! Tu m'as utilisée pour sortir de la vie de merde dans laquelle tu vivais! Tu m'as utilisée pour arrêter de te souvenir de Sirius, et quand tu as réalisé que tu t'en souvenais encore plus quand tu étais avec moi, tu m'as jetée! Juste comme Tom!" cria-t-elle.

Ginny attrapa sa male et commença à descendre les escaliers, se demandant si elle devrait juste laisser ses affaires là et courir jusqu'à la porte. Si la malle devenait trop gênant elle pouvait…

"Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé, Ginny, je ne ferais jamais ça," dit Remus derrière elle.

Apportant une main tremblante à son visage, Ginny eut un sanglot quand elle réalisa que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Comment Remus lui avait-il fait ça? La mettre dans un tel état…

"Tu l'as fait et tu le sais," répondit-t-elle. "J-je déteste ça! Comment je fais pour me faire tout le temps du mal à moi-même ?''

Le palier arriva soudainement et elle sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Mais les escaliers craquèrent derrière elle, montrant que Remus la suivait lentement, et elle sentit son dos se raidir.

"Comment," souffla Ginny, "je fais pour toujours tomber amoureuse du mauvais homme?"

Au fond d'elle, Ginny réalisa qu'elle devrait être surprise qu'aucun ne se soit réveillé après leurs cris. Ou plutôt _ses_ cris à elle.

"Je ne suis pas un homme, Ginny, je suis un loup-garou."

De colère, Ginny poussa sa malle dans les escaliers, ne se préoccupant pas du bruit que cela faisait à chaque fois que ça tapait une marche. Ses yeux trouvèrent aussitôt son triste et gris regard quand elle se tourna.

Elle remarqua à peine que le portrait de Mrs Black avait commencé à crier.

"Même si tu es un loup-garou," commença-t-elle, lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. "Je m'en fous. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu te transformes en loup tous les mois! Je. M'en. Fous. Je t'aime! Regarde les choses en face!"

Remus continua de la fixer.

"Si tu ne peux pas accepter mon amour, si tu ne peux pas m'accepter, alors tu ne me mérites pas…Tu mérites de mourir seul et honteux de toi-même. J- mais tu ne mérites pas ça, Remus. Je pars, je ne planifie pas de revenir. Je ne te dirai pas où je vais car, si soudainement tu décides de m'aimer et que tu sois un imbécile, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes dans mon existence. Tu as ruiné ma vie pendant que tu pensais la réparer!"

Cependant il ne dit rien, il baissa juste les yeux vers le sol. Essuyant son visage avec le dos de sa main frissonnante, Ginny fit un signe de tête et recommença à descendre les escaliers. Le portrait hurlant ne l'ennuyait pas, ni les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui avaient soudainement décidé de se joindre à la conversation.

Tonks et Rogue étaient debout dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, le ventre de Tonks –enceinte- gonflé sous son T-shirt. Sa mère était debout dans la salle à manger, une main sur la bouche, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Ginny partait, elle avait grandi, elle était amoureuse et prête à tomber pour ça…_(jeu de mot avec tomber amoureux mais qui rends bizarre en français). _Reprenant sa malle, elle fit un signe de tête poli à Tonks et Rogue. Sa mère lui envoya un sourire à travers ses pleurs quand elle poussa la grande porte.

Remus ne bougea pas.

"A plus, Mrs Black," murmura Ginny au portrait et la femme à l'intérieur renifla de mépris.

Soupirant, elle marcha dehors, ravie d'avoir décidé de porter une cape, dans le froid vent d'hiver. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que ce ne serait pas si mal. Elle voulait Remus dans sa vie mais elle ne pouvait pas le persuader de…de réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Non elle ne pouvait pas le persuader de l'aimer.

Ses bottes grincèrent dans l'herbe quand elle traversa le jardin. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, prête à appeler le Magicobus, quand il y eut un cri. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut un brouillard avant qu'elle ne sente des bras autour de sa taille, une bouche contre la sienne et son corps secoué.

"Que fais-tu Remus?" murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

"Prends-moi avec toi," souffla-t-il en retour, ses lèvres embrassant les larmes sur ses joues. "Ne me laisse pas ici, mourir seul et honteux de moi-même. J-Je…Je t'aime, Ginny, vraiment."

"D'accord," répondit Ginny, le regardant de haut avec un petit sourire. "Tu peux venir avec moi."

Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration avant que Remus couvre ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant…l'aimant…voulant être avec elle…Et il l'avait suivi.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

Aimé? Ou pas du tout? Il est minuit et demi, j'ai tout traduit d'une traite comme je n'avais pas accès à Internet et que pour la première fois j'avais réussi à passer le cap des cents reviews sur TWWO…j'espère que ça vous a plu! ;o) (une ptite review?)


End file.
